The present invention relates to golf cart and relates more particularly to a golf cart score board and handlebar angular position adjusting structure in which the score board and the handlebar of a golf cart can be rotates at one end of the main frame thereof and firmly retained at a desired angle relative to said main frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known structure of golf cart in which a score board is fixedly attached to a handlebar which is fixedly secured to and longitudinally aligned with the main frame of the golf cart. Because the angular position of the score board can not be adjusted relative to the handlebar and the main frame of the golf cart, one must bend over to the position of the score board while scoring. The present invention is designed to eliminate this problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a golf cart score board and handlebar angular position adjusting structure permitting a golf score board to be conveniently adjusted to fit in with user's position while scoring.